


【维罗纳大逃猜】抉择

by sstlltss



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:56:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21082223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstlltss/pseuds/sstlltss
Summary: 第九届维罗纳大逃猜，第四轮出局。





	【维罗纳大逃猜】抉择

**Author's Note:**

> 班伏里奥一生中做出过三次抉择。一次他后悔了，一次他没有，还有一次没人知道。

班伏里奥一生中做出过三次抉择。  
第一次是他尚在年幼时。他记得那天的太阳仿佛能融化一切，地面都能看到光影扭曲。他就蜷缩在墙根的阴影里，甚至以为自己就要死去。  
当那位先生向他伸手的时候他并没有第一时间就腾出力气接下，倒是那位先生看到他渴求的眼神后主动把他抱了回去。而他甚至一直没有向那位先生解释过，对于一个已死之人来说，没什么条件是他不能接受的。  
在此之后他就成为了蒙太古家少爷——和一位言谈举止怎么都不像是贵族，却能随意出入哪怕是蒙太古家最为重要的宴会的家伙——的玩伴。他们年龄相仿，就算家长们不做安排也会自然成为好友，更何况这是那位先生对他提出的条件之一。  
条件之二到他16岁那天才开始生效。成年前的最后一天夜里他在床上翻来覆去无法入睡。窗外的月亮在云层中时隐时现，屋里的人在床上对未来不知所措。  
第二天一早佣人们就开始忙碌，为了他的成人礼。虽然那天下着雨，可烟花礼炮、美食佳肴和宾客们的祝福一个都不少。他跟在那位先生身后，与宾客一一碰杯，他不知道自己酒量如何——成年之前他每次都只敢从茂丘西奥手里接过小小一杯，不敢让家长们闻出酒味——可他一杯接一杯。不敢停下，也无所谓喝成什么样，今天他醉了或许比清醒更合适。他知道除了那位先生以外第一个与他碰杯的罗密欧会在这次成人礼的“正餐”开始之前被带回房间休息，第二天醒来后会被佣人们告知自己的朋友身体不适必须静养隔离，所以他也没什么可顾虑的了，喝的越多忘的越多。甚至在“前餐”的尾声，就连那位先生都忍不住对他投来惊讶的目光。  
他没想到自己的酒量居然足够支撑自己勉强算是醒着地走进房间，而房间里除了意料之中的客人们以外，还有两位他无比熟悉的的朋友。身上的人是一向温文尔雅、待他们无比友善的劳伦斯神父其实并没给予他过多的惊讶，但在神父身下扭动着腰肢、随着后穴的吞吐放声浪叫着的居然会是茂丘西奥，这几乎停下了他的脚步。随着他的走近，在茂丘西奥身体里进出的物件的尺寸让他不禁深吸了一口气——他甚至还看到了茂丘西奥撑大的穴口旁伸出来的一条细线。  
当晚具体发生了什么他酒醒后就忘得七七八八，但第二天下午醒来时几乎全裸的身体和浑身上下的疼痛都在提醒他昨晚并没那么好过。甚至他醒来时身侧还睡着身上同样青一块紫一块的茂丘西奥。  
后悔吗？不后悔，再来一次他也会这么选，他只想活下去，无论要付出怎样的代价。更何况两个代价之一对他已经不算代价了——与天使共舞怎么能算是代价呢？

班伏里奥的第二次抉择是在5年后。他记得那天月光稀疏，和几年前的那天一模一样。同样的是他辗转反侧，不同的是这次他不必透过窗户看月亮了，他就躺在月光下。前一天他失去了自己唯一的，最好的朋友——他曾在班伏里奥最为痛苦的清晨为他敷上药膏，也是他告诉自己怎样能减轻痛苦——现在他也许就要亲手撕开自己所爱之人的胸膛，对着他的心口怒吼爱人已死的事实。什么是世间最残忍？10年前他会回答死亡，5年年前他会回答不敢奢求所爱之人的爱，1天前他会回答眼看着爱人的心另有所属，现在他会回答，是被命运推上刽子手的位置，而断头台上是自己的爱人。  
于是他喝了酒——比5年前还要多得多——他想用酒精麻痹感觉，可喝得越多他反而越清醒。熟悉的头晕目眩，意识却越发清晰。他看到自己正一步步迈向断头台，要送走的却不是他自己的命。他恨自己酒量太大，恨自己不敢反抗命运。他甚至恨起了茂丘西奥——已死之人当然落得一身轻松，留下自己的爱与恨交到别人的肩上。他还恨起了10年前他的第一次抉择——现在他宁愿死去。  
可当他听到熟悉的呼唤，他知道支撑了自己10年的声音又把他从卡戎的船里拉回了岸边。罗密欧，你为什么还能笑得出来？你知道你将要面对的是什么吗？  
他最后没能向罗密欧隐瞒。他当然没法隐瞒，罗密欧是罗密欧，谁能对他撒谎？但当他追着罗密欧到了墓地，看到的却是两具尸体，都尚有余温。  
这次他后悔了。

班伏里奥的最后一次抉择是在很久很久以后了。  
从罗密欧与朱丽叶合葬的那天起，维罗纳城的两大家族就放弃了争斗。这一度让他怀疑自己的抉择到底是对还是不对，可路已经走过去了就没有回头的可能，他只能看见这条路上的过去、现在和未来，旁边的那条路从他做出选择的时候起就不可能再得窥见一丝一毫。  
在那之后他可以时常看见两家的集市连成一片，不分彼此，曾兵戎相见的人们甚至能坐在一起互相倾诉，就好像他们从未将刀尖指向对方。人们经常提起罗密欧和朱丽叶的名字，称他们为“开拓者”，叫他们“先驱”，用“勇气”和“爱”形容他们。班伏里奥当然开心，他有什么不该开心的呢？他的爱人将会化为传奇，将被镌刻在石碑上，从此成为一个符号，一个代表，被世代铭记，永恒不灭。而他，作为整个传奇的见证人，得到同样的尊重，同样的爱戴，直到他死去的那天为止他都能浸泡在旁人的目光里：“看啊，那是班伏里奥，罗密欧的朋友。”“是的，是我，罗密欧曾是我的朋友。”他这么说。不是的，我爱他，罗密欧是我的爱人。他这么想。可他曾经没有，将来也不会有机会对别人说出他心中所想。没人听他的故事，他们只对死去的传奇感兴趣。于是他讲述他们的故事，从罗密欧对他说的第一句话开始，到他对罗密欧说的最后一句话结束。他从没把自己的感受加入过故事，也从没有人问过他。他们只是感叹爱与死，把爱的部分挑出来装点自己和爱人，给剩下的部分草草命名为勇气，然后手挽着手离去。  
很多年后，在和平已经安抚这座城市太久之后，再没人有兴趣拜访老班伏里奥了，他们认为自己已经得到了足够的真相，也对卡普莱特和蒙太古家的各类交流见怪不怪了。老班伏里奥还是出门，可他再没穿过那件蓝色的长袍——脱掉长袍就没人能认出班伏里奥，他的过去也能随着长袍一起褪下，不再缠绕着他。他只是在街上逛，整天整天地逛。维罗纳，诅咒之城，在忘却伤痛之后总会迎来新的轮回——狮子的架是打不完的，不过是趁着白天睡一觉补足精神罢了。老班伏里奥眼睛花了，可只要不喝太多酒，他的脑子就还算清醒。  
有一天的夜晚，下着那年的第一场雪，他遇到了一个小姑娘。维罗纳当然有人穿白衣服，可他从没见过这种白色，白得像雪花，像星辰，像他15岁的最后一个夜晚窗外的月光，像他杀死自己爱人前夜洒在地上的银霜。这白色仿佛不是光线的反射，而是一切光的源头。“你是班伏里奥吗？”小姑娘这样问他，他有些惊讶，小姑娘又问了一遍：“你是班伏里奥吗？”“是的，我是。”“好久不见，班伏里奥先生。不必惊讶，您见过我很多次了。那么先生，您愿意和我走吗，离开维罗纳？”于是班伏里奥恍然大悟，接过了小姑娘递来的手。  
从此再没有人见过班伏里奥。


End file.
